


Tension Between the Two

by dumbass1 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Teenage Castiel, Teenage Castiel/Teenage Dean Winchester, Teenage Dean Winchester, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:21:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dumbass1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak attend Lawrence Edgewood, the private boarding school for boys, and find attraction and passion with each other- despite the fact that the school prohibits relationships between students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension Between the Two

'Gabriel Jones.'

'Here.'

The class sat in their individual seats- books and pens in front of them. The room they were in was one of the newly built, which had been constructed along with the ten others over the students' summer vacation. It was the first period of the first day back at school. Every student sat in his uniform- a clean white shirt with the school's crest on the pocket, a navy blue blazer, black pants, and of course, shiny leather shoes. Dean sighed. 24 hours before that moment, he lay in bed asleep. His _bed_. He had always felt his boarding room was the only place he could have freedom. But the definition of freedom was _very_ sketchy in a boarding school.

Dean looked around the class and spotted a few familiar faces. Alistair, Zach, Fergus, Gabriel. Towards the end of the semester he discovered they would be in his literature class. But the boy who _wasn't_ there was Balthazar. In fact, Dean hadn't even seen Balt all morning- not even since school broke up. He had _told_ Dean his parents were taking him to Fiji, but he didn't say when he was coming back. Dean had heard Balt tell him nearly 10 times that they would be in literature together, so why wasn't he there? He realised he had fallen into a hole of distraction. He had missed the last ten minutes whilst thinking. He looked around the room again. Everyone had their heads buried into their text books.

 

'Hey do you know what happened to Balt?' Dean asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. The sound of the other boys in the cafeteria muffled his voice.

Benny leaned forward across the lunch table and looked around.

'He was kicked out.'

'What!?!'

'Shh.' Benny shuffled around to sit next to Dean. 'I heard he was caught doing something.'

Dean frowned.

'Doing what?'

'He and Inias were behind the gym making out.'

Dean choked on his food. He coughed until he was able to talk.

'He-'

'They made them leave.'

'Jesus. I thought he was into chicks?'

'He's pansexual.'

'Well, that makes sense.'

Benny nodded.

'Pff. Homophobes.' Dean muttered.

'I know right? There's like 3000 guys here there's gonna be an amount that are into dudes.'

'Exactly.'

Benny coughed. 'Ahem, like you.'

'What did you say?'

'Nothin.'

Dean pushed Benny's shoulder.

'Fuck you Benny.'

'That's what you want to do? I'm not batting for that team, maybe try another guy.'

'Jesus Christ!' Dean couldn't help himself from smiling. 'I'm leaving. Fu- I hate you.'

Benny chuckled as Dean left the table.

 

Period 6. Dean sat down in his desk. He was ready for biology. Fortunately, they were in a classroom today, which meant he didn't have to spend ten minutes trying to find the right lab.

'Hello class.' Mr. Milligan closed the door and went to his desk, then took out a whiteboard marker. 'I hope you all had a nice vacation.'

Dean spotted Castiel sitting in a desk at the back. They shared eye contact. Castiel relaxed into his chair and watched as Dean came over to sit next to him.

Mr. Milligan began to write on the white board.

Dean slightly turned his body to Cas and spread his legs out.

Castiel leaned his head back and turned his head to Dean. As soon as he saw the boy's neck begin to turn, he moved his head back. As their teacher started to talk, the two muted the sound of his voice but continued to stare at him as he taught. After ten minutes, Dean turned his head to Cas again and moved his legs down. The eyes went from Mr. Milligan to Cas's legs and his bent knee. They panned up to his waist, then followed the blazer covering his body. Castiel's blue eyes were staring at him and Dean wondered how long he had been checking him out.

'Hi.' He mouthed at the angel.

'Hi.' He mouthed back at him.

Castiel looked to the white board again and took his pencil, then twirled it around with his fingers. In the corner of his eye, Dean watched. When the pencil had stopped moving, he turned to Cas. The dark brown hair faced him.

'Me?' Cas pointed to himself.

Dean smirked and bent his leg. Castiel pulled the front of his pants up and stretched his arms out further. Then, just as Dean had his full attention, he slowly leaned forward, craned his head back and ran his tongue across his upper lip. Castiel was sweating. His face- expressionless. Dean was satisfied when he saw the angel glance down quickly then cross his legs.

The minutes felt like hours. When the bell finally sounded off, the two grabbed their books and left the class. Dean grabbed Cas's wrist and dragged him out the door. Although he wanted to touch Cas's hand, he knew he couldn't. If they hadn't had their books with them, they wouldn't have been able to hide their hard ons. The grass of the yard between the school and the houses was wet on their feet, and every now and then Dean would look back at Castiel. When they reached the boarding house, they entered quickly and ran upstairs. They were _supposed_ to be at a school assembly, but they were just so damn horny for each other.

'It's this one.' Dean took out his key and quickly opened the door. Cas's hands were all over his ass.

The door slammed shut as Dean pushed Cas against it. Their lips were against each other, their wet tongues were down each other's throats. As soon as their blazers fell to the floor, Dean's hands were searching Cas's stomach for the bottom of the shirt. As he pulled it up over the angel's head, Cas patiently waited until he could feel Dean's mouth with his tongue again. They kissed as he unbuttoned his own shirt, then Dean threw it onto the ground. The hips began touching as there was skin contact. Hands were around Cas's back, then the couple stepped back and fell onto the bed. Dean moaned and turned his head away as Castiel lay on top of him. He winced with pleasure. Castiel unzipped his pants and pushed down his underwear as he panted. Dean lightly bit and licked Cas's neck then took his own pants and underwear off.

Cas's hot breath went up his neck and stopped at his lips with another passionate kiss. Dean threw out his arm and their necks touched. When his hand came back it held a small bottle of lube and a condom. The angel pulled away and snatched it. Dean panted and his chest moved up and down slowly whilst he waited patiently. To his surprise, Dean was the one being slicked and covered up. His half shut green eyes opened and he pulled Castiel down then moved around so their positions were switched. Dean lay Cas's tanned legs between his then rolled him around to lie on his stomach.

'Please.. please..' He heard Cas utter.

'You wanna get fucked?' Dean whispered.

'Do it! Do it! Pleease..'

Dean spread Cas's legs apart and slipped in two fingers.

'Ugh.' He heard.

Dean teased him with his thick fingers, moving them back and forth.

'Fuck me.. fuck me..'

He took his fingers out and slowly went inside Cas with his hard, wet cock.

'Oh!' Cas moaned loudly. His mouth opened and his eyes rolled back. He nestled his forehead into the pillow and arched his neck. Dean put his arms around Cas's chest and leaned down. His hips dropped down and he went further into him.

'Oh god. Oh god.' His moans increased in volume.

Dean's tongue went to his trembling lower lip and he moved out. His knees went deeper into the bed sheet and he moved his body towards Cas again.

'Fuck! Fuck.. oh fuck.' Castiel held onto the sides of the bed and his body weakened each time Dean's soft hair touched his back. 'Harder.'

Dean smirked and moved his dick out again. He pushed into Cas with force.

'Fuck! Jesus! Fuck me! Fuck me..'

Dean pulled back and held Cas tighter then let his body cover Castiel's. His ass dipped and went back. As he moved down he had the strong feeling in his pelvis.

'I'm gonna come. I'm gonna-'

His body weakened as his lips touched Cas's shoulder when he collapsed. Castiel lay there, white cum around his ass hole. His head turned to the side watching Dean recover. He moved his body back to touch the wall so Dean could spread out.

He waited patiently for the body to turn to face him. Once he did, Cas smiled. Dean ran his finger along Cas's collar bone and ruffled up his dark brown hair.

'I'm Dean.'

'I know.'

Dean smiled.

'I'm Castiel.'

Dean blinked and moved forward on the bed.

'I know.'

They sighed almost simultaneously.

'My room mate is gone.' Dean said to him.

'And?'

'Stay here with me.'

'How do I know you're... you know?'

'What?'

'A nice guy. I mean, I've always thought of you as gorgeous but... and how do you know _I'm_ decent?'

Dean put an arm around Cas's hip.

'If I didn't think you were a nice guy I wouldn't have fucked you.'

'But we basically just met today.'

'And?'

Cas smiled and went in for a kiss. Dean lingered when he pulled away, which he thought was cute.

'My room mate is _also_ gone.' Cas began. 'He was expelled because he was caught making out with a guy.'

'No!' Dean's jaw had dropped.

'What?'

'My room mate.. your room mate.'

'No!'

'Damn, we can't let the same thing happen to us.'

Castiel frowned.

'Sometimes I really hate this school.'

'Me too.' Dean pulled Cas closer towards him. 'That's just.. crazy.' His hair pressed against the pillow. 'It makes me so angry.'

Cas nodded then stroked Dean's arm from his elbow to his palm.

'Are you feeling okay?'

'No, it doesn't hurt that much.'

'But, you're okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine.'

'Good.'

'Maybe I should head back.'

'Nooo. Staaay.'

Cas chuckled.

'Okay.'

'Good.'

 


End file.
